thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Davidturner2013/My Ideas for Fisher-Price 2014
This ideas I create in my mind or I draw in a paper when I'm bored of the same stuff, Although TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) is a good product to distract kids from watch TV all the time. Sets *Percy at Town Hall **Contents: ***Percy and Red Coach ***Town Hall building, platforms and pedestrian bridge ***Oval of Track *Diesel' Special Delivery **Contents: ***Diesel with Slate Truck ***The School ***Pig' Van and Truck with Flowers ***Complete Track Layout with Siding *Victor and Kevin at the Steamworks **Contents: ***Victor with Scrap Truck ***Kevin with Flatbeds ***Sodor Steamworks (includes Locomotive Hoist, Turntable and Foundry) ***Transfer Table (use the same mechanism as the Motorized Turntable from Tidmouth Sheds, just to use a special straight track and be able to connect with 10 tracks) ***Victor and Kevin' Shed *Toby' Old Tramway **Contents: ***Toby with Henrietta ***Toby's New Shed ***Arlesdale End' Station ***Lower Arlesburgh' Station ***Windmill ***Two Boulder Mountain' Tracks *Thomas and Owen at the Blue Mountain Quarry **Contents: ***Thomas with two V-tipper wagons ***Motorized Owen with two platforms and warehouse (required C-battery) ***Three Right Turnout Connecting Points ***One Left Connecting Point ***Motorized Brown Turntable (connectable with 8 tracks) ***Complete Track Layout with Blue Mountain Track and buffers ***Blondin' Bridge ***Six Track Risers *Christmas Dieselworks Run **Contents: ***Sidney (repainted Diesel) ***Norman (repainted Dennis) ***Sodor Dieselworks sheds (repainted Tidmouth Sheds) ***Christmas-Decorated Sodor Dieselworks ***Happy Hook (use the same mechanism as Ol' Wheezy) ***Motorized Elevating Turntable (able to connect with 8 tracks) ***On-Site Smelting Department Building ***Oval of Track with Black Dieselworks Track, Dieselworks' Entrance and Black Scaffolding. *Donald and Douglas' Snow Rescue Set **Contents: ***Donald with Snowplough and Breakdown Train ***Donald with Snowplough and Works Unit Coach (The Coach can change the couplings to couple up Donald and Douglas to it) ***Snow-Covered Tidmouth Signal Box ***The Watermill with bucket (when you put water on the bucket, it starts to spin) ***Rolf Castle **Tidmouth' Station **Complete Icy Rails Track Layout and Buffers *Thomas at Ulfstead Castle and Mine Deluxe Set **Contents: ***Thomas with Annie and Clarabel ***Ulfstead Castle Tower ***Ulfstead Castle Buildings and Stop Track ***Castle Pedestrian Bridge ***Long Mine Tunnel ***Grey-Stoned Turntable (connectable with 8 tracks) ***Motorized Royal Drawbridge ***Royal Castle Gates ***Castle Cargo ***Scaffolding (you can put it on three flatbed to be able to move) ***Motorized Vicarstown Bridge ***Complete Track Layout with Spiral Track *Wayward Winston **Contents: ***Winston ***Bertie ***Wellsworth Station ***Special Bumpy Track ***Bluff Cove' Junction ***Two Level Crossings ***Square of Track and Oval of Road *Sodor Search and Rescue Center Mega Pack **Contents: ***Flynn with trailer ***Belle with Rocky ***Butch ***Harold ***Captain ***Sodor Search and Rescue Center Dock Building with Harold Helipad ***Captain' Shed ***The Sheds with Motorized Turntable (This turntable is longer than the others as Rocky is on it always) ***Road Track for Butch (introducing the Roads to Fisher-Price) *Knapford Station and Junction Set **Contents: ***Thomas with Annie and Clarabel ***Knapford Station (New-Design, with two additional tracks) *** 2 Sets of Signals (Gantries) *** Signal Box ***Forest and Two Sidings Cargo Cars Packs *Gordon' Express Coaches **Includes: ***Green Express Coach ***Red Express Coach ***Blue Express Coach *Ulfstead Castle' Delivery **Includes: ***Two Red Trucks with Crates ***Flatbed with Covered Large Crate *School' Roof Delivery **Includes: ***Two Troublesome Trucks with Roof Tiles ***Troublesome Truck with Slate Track Packs *Magical Expansion Pack **Includes: ***Magic Shop Station ***10 Blue and Stars Curved Tracks ***1 Blue and Stars Stop Track ***4 Blue and Stars Straight Tracks ***6 Yellow-Sparked Blue Track Risers Packs *Henry' Old Shape **Includes: ***Henry with his Old Shape and Black Breakvan (see characteristics on Notes) *Thomas "The Magician" **Includes: ***Thomas (with Top Hat and Magic Wand) with Telephone Box, Yellow Bench Chairs and Blue Flag on Flatbed and Breakvan (Blue with Stars) *Thomas in "The Grand Finale" **Includes: ***Thomas (covered by Blue Box Decorated with Yellow Sheet and Red Ribbon) with Blue Box, Yellow Sheet and Red Carpet on Flatbed and Troublesome Truck (Blue with Stars) *Percy' Magic Carpet **Includes: ***Percy with Red Carpet on Flatbed and Breakvan *Blue Painted Bill and Ben **Includes: ***Blue Painted Bill with Flatbed and Blue Painted Ben *Diesel with Gordon' Special Coaches **Includes: ***Decorated Diesel with Gordon' Special Coaches (the blue ones) *Emily with Diesel' New Engine **Includes: ***Decorated Emily with Diesel' New Engine on Flatbed R/C Engines *Epic Brake Thomas **Epic Brake Thomas with Blue R/C *Epic Brake Henry **Epic Brake Henry with Green R/C *Epic Brake Gordon **Epic Brake Gordon with Blue R/C *Epic Brake Connor **Epic Brake Connor with Teal R/C *Epic Brake Dennis **Epic Brake Dennis with Grey R/C *R/C Diesel 10 **R/C Diesel 10 with Yellow R/C (this Diesel have a movable Pinchy, the R/C has a lever to control Pinchy and two buttons to grab and release) Engines and Vehicles *Winston **Winston *Fergus **Fergus with Stone Truck *Daisy **Daisy with Milk Tanker *The Diesel **D261 with Tar Tanker *Smudger **Smudger with Scrap Truck *Norman **Norman with Tar Tanker *Sidney **Sidney with Christmas Decorations Truck *Flynn **Flynn with Trailer (2014 edition) Notes *The 2014 edition Flynn have now a button for hide his road wheels and put out his rail wheels under his chassis, Flynn with special sounds and lights. *An Epic Brake R/C Engine is an engine who have 3 speeds forward and backward, it have a special button for making it brake epically in the 2 or 3 speed. *Henry' Old Shape' have differences: **His arches are removed **His second dome is removed **His whistle is just put in front of his cab **The part that connects his smokebox and cab is different *Owen is motorized, so he would need a "C" battery to make his platforms get up and down. *For Winston' model, they should need a special motor for their models; the motor would be located under their hood base/bunker. They would need an "AAA" battery. *For Fergus' model, he should need a special motor located under his bunker. He would use repainted Emily' driving wheels and he would need "AAA" battery. *For Daisy' model, she should need BoCo' face and wheel arrangment. She would need a "C" battery. *For The Diesel' model, he should need Diesel 10' model; minus the arm and changing the livery. He would need a "C" battery. *For Smudger' model, he should need Rheneas' model; changing the livery. He would need an "AA" battery.+ *For Norman' model, he should need Dennis' model; changing the livery. He would need an "AA" battery. *For Sidney' model, he should need Diesel' model; changing the livery with added movable siderods. He would need an "AA" battery. *The Level Crossing now is capable to be connected with three rail tracks and one road track. *The Level Four Bridges now can hold three tracks instead of one. *The Boulder Mountain' Tracks for "Toby' Old Tramway" set are from the James at Boulder Mountain set. *The "Henrietta" that come in the "Toby' Old Tramway" set is new as she is re-designed with her CGI version (different windows and a face). *If you want to hear my opinion of Tale of the Brave merchandise, I think that Oliver and Toad would be re-introduced to the market. Oliver' model maybe would be modified such as gains a lamp, green wheels and black siderods. In addition, Toad' model maybe gain a 3D Face like he had in the Toad and trucks pack. *When Tale of the Brave merchandise begin to sell, Timothy, Gator, A set with Reg and Marion possible maybe sell. In add to that, The Scrap Heap Monster also could be released. Finally, Millie, Winston, Sidney and Owen could be released after the movie. *Almost all the Sodor Construction Company members have TrackMaster releases, except Isobella. Category:Blog posts